First of Many?
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: The Straw Hat crew are partying again, there was food, a bonfire, a brightly shining moon, and Nami dancing with some guy. Sanji turns away in disgust. That's when he sees Robin laughing with Zoro and he feels jealous of Robin and her ease with Zoro. Sanji wants Zoro for himself. He wants to eat Zoro and was pretty sure Zoro would left him. Sanji/Zoro


First of Many?

All teens swear like sailors, right? Then we are good to go.

zszszszszs

Sanji looked disgruntled. The Straw Hats were partying once again. In the firelight Sanji stared at Nami. The girl was dancing flirtatiously with a guy, batting her eyes and swaying her hips. Ok, the guy was hot, he wouldn't mind fucking the guy himself. It was a secret Sanji kept locked in box, buried deep underground, with guard dogs sitting on the spot. Sanji was a bisexual. He's fucked guys in the past and will again in the future. He stuck to just girls ever since he joined up with the crew, it is better that way. The Going Merry is a small ship and there was no way you could keep secrets. Some girls (and guys) were easy, you party, get drunk, and remember to grab a condom on the way out. Some girls (and guys) are harder to get and keep. Princess Vivi is one example, she was a princess after all. Robin is beautiful, but smarter than Sanji and a lot more sophisticated. He didn't really feel he had a chance with her or keep up with her. The girl was extremely smart.

Then there was Nami. Nami was just his type. She was perfect in every way. Sanji ran his fingers through his hair, he was sick of the girl ignoring him. He sighed and looked around. The guys were dancing like idiots. The locals supplied the food, they were grateful to the crew for killing a monster that was tormenting the village. There was the party, food and a bag full of treasure as a 'thank you' gift. Everybody was happy. Nami disappeared with Mr. Handsome. To his right, Robin was sharing a bottle with Zoro. Sanji stared at the beauty and scrubbed his face in frustration. The girl passed the bottle back to Zoro and the guy lifted it and his muscles flexed. Shit. Sanji was well aware Zoro was a handsome man with a sexy body. He sensed Zoro was frustrated with him. It was obvious he was jealous of Nami and the attention Sanji gave her. He heard the guy mutter 'idiot' under his breath many times. Robin and Zoro laughed and Sanji felt a stab of jealousy, of Robin. She could be easy with Zoro and Sanji fights with him. He tore his eyes away. It hurt.

He heard the pair say something and looked back. They were separating, Zoro was heading into the forest. Probably to take a piss. And Robin moved to throw out the bottle and she picked up a book. Sanji realized Robin wanted to look at the markings on the treasure.

Sanji looked back where Zoro disappeared to. He wanted to seduce the man, fuck him and find out what Zoro wanted. He needed a fuck bad. He was even willing to give up women, if Zoro wanted him. He didn't care if it was just for one night, a fuck buddy situation or a proper relationship. He didn't care, he will leave it up to Zoro.

He saw the guy coming back and sprang into action. He met Zoro at the edge of the forest and stood in his way.

"Hey stud. I decided on two things, one, I'm giving up on women. And two, I want you Zoro, I don't care if it's one night or a thousand. I want you."

To say Zoro was surprised is an understatement. However, he recovered quickly and said:

"Are you drunk?"

Zoro came near enough to sniff Sanji's breath.

"I haven't had a drop."

Zoro stared into Sanji's eyes, they were easy to see because the moon was so bright and his heart flipped over. Sanji was serious and hot for it.

"Ok."

Zoro pulled Sanji to a clearing nearby and threw him to the ground laid on top of the other boy.

"Is this what you want?"

"Almost."

Sanji used his strong legs to flip the guy over.

"This is what I want."

Zoro was shocked for a moment and then shrugged.

"Whatever dude."

"Sex now, talk later?" Sanji demanded.

"Sure thing man."

Sanji started with a kiss that blew all of Zoro's fantasies away. They had sex and it was clear to both guys it wasn't the other guy's first time. Zoro was pleased, Sanji clearly knew what he was doing. He hoped this wasn't the last time. Sanji was surprised the guy wasn't a virgin, meaning he had bottomed before. No doubt Zoro would insist on topping the next time, he just hoped there would be a next time.

After the panting slowed, Sanji stood to bury the used condom. He wondered if Zoro came prepared to the party or did he keep one handy at all times. He shrugged, it was of little matter. He crouched down to talk to Zoro.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm a bit sore, it's been a while."

"How do you feel about what we did?"

"Time to talk now?"

Sanji nodded.

"You tell me, what would you rather have. An open relationship where the crew knows about us and we date or a secret where we sneak off and fuck?"

"Neither idea appeals to me. I want you that's all I know."

Zoro sighed, the guy's stubborn. He thought:

"Maybe some shock treatment would help."

Zoro pulled the other guy to the ground and leaned over him, resting his weight on his forearms. Zoro looked deeply into Sanji's eyes and said:

"I love you."

Several emotions flashed across Sanji's face, shock, doubt, surprise and finally happiness. He was also a little scared. Unlike Sanji, Zoro lived openly as a gay man with his boyfriends, so he knew this was hard on Sanji. But they were a tight knit group, they will be alright. Zoro smiled and saw a shy smile in response. Zoro kissed Sanji softly and felt him respond to the kiss.

"I love you. How do you feel?"

"I want you and not just for one night, I want to fall in love."

Zoro nodded his head. He would guess Sanji was already in love. Stubborn guy.

"Alright, we are boyfriends."

A flash of fear was on Sanji's face.

"It's alright, they will understand. They are our friends."

Sanji sighed he felt strangely happy, even though he just took the biggest gamble of this life. Zoro eased off of Sanji and helped him to his feet. They got dressed and returned to the party, Sanji leading the way because Zoro was hopeless with directions. At the edge of the forest Sanji paused and said:

"How do we tell them?"

"Easy, one, we dance together and two, you're wearing my shirt."

Sanji screamed as he pulled on the shirt and Zoro laughed. The others noticed the disheveled appearance of the boys and drew the correct conclusion. Zoro and Sanji were in for a lot of teasing. Sanji calmed down shrugged it off, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Zoro was happy, he didn't want to announce it formally. He wasn't looking forward to the teasing. Sanji let Zoro pull him by the hand and lead him into a dance. He ignored the others and concentrated on the hot guy he was dancing with. Sanji smiled and felt he was falling in love. He sighed and smiled again. Zoro was a terrible dancer but it didn't matter. Sanji loved the way his shirt looked on him.

"Maybe I'll let him keep it."

zszszszszs

Yay! A story where Sanji doesn't cry. And he's top, at least for now. Tee hee.

Please review


End file.
